Let the Madnesss begin
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: The Doctor and the gang are unleashed upon Waterloo Road school. Does either side know exactly what's about to hit them? Story is better than it sounds I promise, I'll try and make it as funny and as dramatic as possible. Diclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Waterloo Road. BBC do.
1. Chapter 1

**Let The Madness Begin**

**-One-  
**

"Pond, how do you feel about going back to school?" The Doctor questioned.

Amy, who was sat on an old chair that had been brought out into the console room by River, her long pale legs propped up against the edge of the console, and she was reading a magazine. She looked up when she heard his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Well it's been a while since I was there. I want to see what it's like, especially when a school isn't being controlled by aliens." he grinned. "I haven't been before, not with this face anyway."

"You are so childish." Amy smirked, deciding it was best not to question why or what aliens were controlling a school. "I left school behind as soon as I could, teachers couldn't wait to get rid of us, thanks to Mels. Or rather, River." As soon as she said this, she shot a knowing look at the blonde woman who stood on the stairs.

"Well, mummy dearest, I was raised to cause trouble. That, and to kill the Doctor." River said cheekily.

"There's causing trouble, and causing complete and utter chaos. You know Rory couldn't go into work for about a week after your stunt on his first day." Amy laughed.

"Well... he was nervous, so being the good daughter I am, I thought I'd lighten the mood." River smirked.

"You're starting to sound like him over there." Amy smirked back.

"He's got a name!" The Doctor pretended to look offended but ended up smiling, watching them both, and it was clear they had both grown close as they grew up together, but it should have been Amy being the parent for real, not being her best friend trying to be her parent.

"It's my name! Now shut up and hurry up!" The Doctor grinned and walked out of the doors.

Amy and River shared a look before following him outside, Amy shouting over her shoulder on her way out; "Oi! Stupid Face, come on!"

Moments later, Rory had stopped whatever he was doing and rushed out after them.

"Doctor? Are you completely insane?" Amy questioned when she saw where they were.

"No, Pond. I'm very not insane. Why?"

"Because you are dressed in tweed, wearing a bow tie, you look twelve and you're about to walk into Waterloo Road school. You will get ripped to pieces." Amy commented, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Bow ties are cool, Amelia." The Doctor smirked.

Amy shook her head, smiling. "Whatever, Raggedy Man. Let's go."

The Doctor grinned and walked with Amy, Rory and River up the path to the school, walking with the students inside.

Amy looked around. "Where are we meant to go?"

"This way!" The Doctor pointed, grinning and started walking, in the wrong direction to the headmaster's office.

River raised an eyebrow, looking for a sign that pointed them the right way. "You're wrong, sweetie, it's this way." she said simply, with a smirk on her face, causing the Doctor to stop, turn on his heel and frown at being proved wrong. River shared a look with her mother and they both laughed, walking in the right direction this time, Rory and the Doctor eventually following.

The four of them soon passed a man, who had introduced himself as Michael Byrne, headmaster of the school.

"Oh! Hello, I'm..John Smith, these are my friends Amy and Rory Pond and this is my wife R-"

"Melody Pond." River cut in, smirking. "Amy's sister, Rory's sister-in-law." she added when she saw the man looking confused.

Amy looked at the Doctor who showed off his psychic paper to show his credentials, and back at the man.

"Right, well thank you for joining us, John, you will be covering our Year 12 English class, and I'm sure we'll be able to find something for the rest of you to do." Michael said in his thick Scottish accent. "If you could just follow me to my office I'll get everything sorted for you." he added and lead the way.

"Which part of Scotland are you from?" Amy questioned.

"Glasgow, but grew up here in Greenock." Michael grinned. "What about you?"

"Inverness..was moved down to Leadworth at 4 years old. Haven't been back since." Amy answered.

"And your sister?"

"Grew up in England, she was born just after we moved." Amy said as they walked to the office.

Michael opened the door to allow them to walk inside, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he heard Lorraine Donnegan open her mouth to complain again. Sometimes he wondered why he even took up her offer, and wished he'd stayed in Rochdale to fight for Waterloo Road again. "I already sorted out cover, and I pulled a few strings, it's all fine."

"But I've just been on the phone. You don't even know who these people are." Lorraine said.

The Doctor sighed again and took out his psychic paper once again, showing it to her. "That's my ID, check it if you like." he smirked, knowing exactly what would happen.

Lorraine snatched it from him and inspected it for a few moments before handing it back. "Fine. But if you mess up, you're on your ear."

"Yes, ma'am." The Doctor grinned.

"What's your names?" Lorraine looked at Amy, Rory and River.

"Me? I'm Amy. This is my..sister, Melody, and my husband Rory." Amy answered.

"How would you feel about helping me out with a few things, Amy? You could be like my PA."

Michael rubbed his head in exasperation. The woman never gave up. It was her high expectations that pushed Janeece to live in Ibiza, he didn't want to lose such a brilliant girl from his team. "I'm sure Amy and her family have other things to be doing." he said, saving the red head from answering. "Now, why don't I show you to your class?" he said, looking at the Doctor, handing him some papers, before walking back out of the room and in the direction of the English department.

Meanwhile, the students were on the way to their first classes. Imogen Stewart quickly made her way to her locker to get her bag and put her coat in it. She had intended to walk with Connor, which would give her a chance to talk to him properly, but this morning he wasn't going their usual route to school and she hadn't seen him yet. She looked at her phone. No messages. She sighed and shut her locker, deciding to call him as she made her way down the corridor.

"Connor where are you?" she asked when he answered.

"I'm almost there, mum's... ill so I had to make sure she's okay before I left." he said.

"Okay...I'll let the teacher know you're on the way." she said. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Connor answered.

"And you?"

"Fine."

Imogen sighed quietly. Again he was shutting her out and all she wanted to do was help him. "Well... you know I'm here."

"I know... I want to tell you it's just-I dunno how to." Connor said softly.

"Start by just saying it?" Imogen suggested.

Connor could tell by her tone she would have been smiling, and had she been by his side she would have held his hand that little bit tighter and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll try."

"Yeah well... I have an idea anyway. I'll tell you everything when you get here."

"Imogen, off the phone please or hand it to me until the end of the day." Mr Byrne said as she got to her class and she saw a man in the room she'd never met before.

"I'm just talking to Connor, sir, he says he's running a little late he's on the way though." Imogen said.

"Off."

"I gotta go. Hurry up okay?" Imogen said, turning her attention back to the phone call.

"Just walking to the gates now." Connor said and hung up.

Imogen put her phone away. "Sir who's that?" she questioned, looking at Mr Byrne.

"He's your supply teacher as Mrs Mulgrew has called in sick." Mr Byrne explained.

Imogen gave a slight nod. She already knew what was wrong. "He looks ridiculous. What the hell's he wearing?" she couldn't help but laugh, not caring for the warning look she was given from the headmaster before he walked away.

"Hey! Bow ties are cool!" The Doctor said, hearing the young girl.

"No, they're stupid." Imogen said, smiling, and walked in, taking her seat near the front.

"I told you, sweetie." River smirked, walking from the back of the class. "Still... can't be worse than what he usually puts on his head..."

"Why? They can't be that bad can they?" Scout questioned, smirking.

"Oh you'd be surprised." River said.

"Oh, Miss tell us!" Scout pleaded.

Imogen nodded in agreement. After all, if this man was as ridiculous as he looked, they could at least have a laugh about it and mess about. She also noticed the difference in the atmosphere. Maybe it was because she knew what Christine was really like that made her feel uneasy and worried, the whole class seemed tense when she was there. Now it just felt relaxed.

"Before you start poking fun at me, River Song. You. You tried to kill me three times!" The Doctor sputtered.

River laughed. "Who's River Song? And I didn't try to kill you... I just... did it for a dare." she smirked, neither noticing that most of the students had come in.

The students watched on in amusement at the couple.

Connor entered the room moments later. "Sorry I'm late." he mumbled, making his way over to Imogen's desk and sat down beside her. "Who the hell's he?" he looked at her.

"Supply teacher, and she could be his wife. They definitely act like they're married anyway." Imogen said quietly, giggling.

Connor smiled a little. "Well...Byrne and Donnegan argue all the time, they're not married."

"Yes they are, they're married to their jobs." Imogen grinned.


	2. Authors Note

I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I'm just thinking... This was initially written pre-Connor scarring Imogen.. Do I carry on through the series or do I jump to now, have the Doctor and the others encounter and deal with the Barry family? I'd love to know your thoughts on it really. And also there was a review about me making River Amy's younger sister. Yes River in appearance is considerably older than Amy. But this was also written with Amy's mentality of "She's my little girl" in mind. Far from the whole Time of Angels and stuff like that where she thought of River as this woman who has such a hold on her best friend. River is, essentially, Amy's baby. In her mind at least. So... But Michael Byrne is also not stupid. So clearly he's not going to completely buy the whole "Hi this is River, she's my kid sister". Anyway enough of my ramblings. Let me know :D


End file.
